Quando Os Sonhos São Negros
by Tathi
Summary: São apenas sonhos negros. Série de drabbles minifics com as mais variadas combinações e situações. Lemon, hentai, orange, drama, deathfic, pedofilia... NC-17
1. Dos pecados o menor

**Autora: **Tathi

**Beta-Reader:** A pessoa acima.

**Censura: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Geral

**Aviso: **Homossexualismo, pedofilia, incesto, mortes, sexo e spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **-Man e seus personagens não me pertencem e esse material não tem nenhum fundo lucrativo.

**_Quando Os Sonhos São Negros_**

Capítulo I: Tiky Mikk/Road Camelot.

**Dos Pecados o Menor**

Tiky Mikk segurou firme nas coxas da irmã, sorrindo com o corpo infantil lhe abrigando. Luxúria. Estocou mais firme, suando e resfolegando, trazendo a criança de onze anos para seu colo e gemendo extasiado. Obsceno. O corpo de criança lhe excitava, o que havia de mal?

Era o segredo que todos sabiam.

Road gritou, riu alto e urrou de prazer. Crispou os dedos no lençol manchado de sangue, rebolou e chamou pelo irmão. Fazia todas as coisas que lhe eram deliciosas, desde matar exorcistas e humanos até fazer sexo com seu irmão. Era pecado, era incesto. Não compartilhavam o mesmo sangue.

Dormirem juntos era o menor dos pecados dos Noés.


	2. O vampiro que lamenta amor

Capítulo II: Arystar Krory/Eliade

**O vampiro que lamenta amor.**

Arystar. Gostava de ser chamado assim, por mais que até o nome fosse herança de família. Gostava porque Ela o chamava assim. Nunca tivera nada seu, mesmo o castelo e as plantas eram herança e obrigação. Krory era solitário. Então todos os seus dentes caíram e cresceram novamente.

Teve sede de sangue.

Correu descontrolado e atacou a primeira mulher que viu. Bebeu, sugou e matou a fome. Até cair em si e largar a loira. Nesse instante, Arystar Krory se apaixonou pela mais bela e mais deliciosa dama que conheceu. Pela primeira vez ele teve algo só seu, recebeu e ofereceu amor, foi verdadeiramente feliz. Certo dia Ela revelou ser um demônio.

Eliade o amou até morrer pelas mãos de Arystar.


	3. Sapatos Vermelhos

Capítulo III: Lenalee Lee

**Sapatos Vermelhos**

Quem nunca ouviu a história da garota que calçava os sapatos vermelhos lustrosos e dançava pela eternidade? Esta era Lenalee Lee. Cedo demais recebeu o poder das botas negras, cedo demais perdera os pais, cedo demais começara seu cárcere.

Botas negras pesadas demais.

Ela gritava e tentava fugir, nunca conseguiu. Ela lutava e matava demônios, nunca desejou. Lenalee não mais queria andar, seus passos não mais eram seus, malditas botas e malditos exorcistas.

Até que Komui Lee chegou.

O fim dessa história? Lenalee Lee aprendeu a dançar pelos ares com suas botas, desejou matar os demônios, proteger os exorcistas. Benditos sapatos vermelhos os seus, que lhe deram poder para superar a si mesma.


	4. Sussurrando Promessas

Capítulo IV: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker

**Sussurrando Promessas**

Kanda beijou-lhe necessitadamente. Allen riu, estaria sempre ali. Deitaram na cama em silêncio, os beijos mais profundos e as roupas caindo ao chão. Era uma certeza, a entrega religiosa, o amor... Não, jamais admitiriam sentimentos nobres, principalmente este.

Faziam amor sem, no entanto, saberem amar.

Contudo, em meio aos beijos e carícias ousadas, Kanda deixava claro que o grisalho era especial para si, que necessitava dele. Allen, em resposta, intensificava os toques e o chamava ao ápice do ato.

A promessa de que continuariam fazendo amor.


	5. Curiosidade Adolescente

Capítulo V: Lavi Bookman/Allen Walker

**Curiosidade Adolescente**

- Allen, você tem quinze anos... Já beijou? – Lavi perguntou com um sorriso pervertido estampado no rosto e uma pose relaxada enquanto sentava no sofá da ordem.

- E-Eu? – O grisalho gaguejou antes de notar a expressão do outro, dando um sorriso sugestivo ao responder. – Nunca, mas eu gostaria.

Foi o bastante para que Lavi lhe envolvesse pela cintura e buscasse seus lábios num leve roçar, quase infantil, porém muito prazeroso. Aprofundou o beijo, deslizando a língua. Nenhum dos dois notou a presença do supervisor Komui, que falava sozinho no batente do escritório.

- Quem diria que o Destruidor do Tempo é boiolinha? Pobre Lenalee...


	6. O relógio que transcende o tempo

Capítulo VI: Miranda Lotto

**O relógio que transcende o tempo**

Miranda, Miranda. Miranda azarada. Não seja tão melancólica, sua maluca idiota! Procurando emprego hoje? Você logo será demitida mesmo. Miranda, Miranda. Miranda azarada.

Todos os dias a mesma canção, a que começara na boca dos outros e parara em seus pensamentos. Como era doloroso tirar forças da própria desgraça. Azarada e idiota.

Miranda fitou o relógio imponente, ou pelo menos o que restara dele.

A única coisa que lhe era importante, o relógio que apenas marca as horas para Miranda, só para ela. Agarrou-se à madeira velha, sabendo que o poder do relógio estava em seu pulso, cortesia dos exorcistas. Ela era uma exorcista? Nunca admitiria isso, por mais que lutasse com o casaco da ordem. Ela nunca fazia nada certo.

Miranda, Miranda. Miranda azarada. Acordou em seu quarto, sua arma em cima do criado-mudo, seu relógio. Ela nunca fazia nada certo, mas o relógio que era apenas dela deu-lhe a chance de mudar, o poder de transcender o tempo e trazer dias melhores.


	7. O Sino da Rainha

Capítulo VII: Lullubell/Mimi

**O Sino da Rainha**

Lulubell dedilhou o corpo feminino em seus braços com maestria, feito tocasse um instrumento muito delicado. O único som que era ouvido no quarto era o badalar suave do sino que estava preso em seu pescoço. A criada arfou e gemeu, se contorceu e gozou.

A Noé da Luxúria não sorriu, continuando os toques mesmo que imersa em pensamentos. Mimi, sua criada, jamais saberia que os sentimentos que oferecia a Lulubell eram falsos. Por um momento amaldiçoara o Conde por ter mudado as memórias da criada.

Dera a Mimi o sino, porém nunca dera um sorriso. Mas a Noé sabia que, por mais que fosse amada, o sentimento era falso. Mimi era um demônio que, em vida, amara outrem. Doía. Principalmente quando a garota lutava por si contra os exorcistas. E Lulubell viu.

Mimi morrera ouvindo o sino badalar.


	8. Os passos de quem anda

Capítulo VIII: Allen Walker

**Os passos de quem anda**

Allen Walker escrevia em símbolos que só Mana entendia. Allen era apenas uma criança embora já tivesse aprendido sobre a dor. O palhaço de rua o ensinara mais do que palavras, mais do que viver, lhe ensinara a andar sempre.

Era uma promessa.

Não entendeu, ainda assim seguiria a promessa fielmente. Mana Walker morreu e ensinou a Allen o real significado da dor. A criança transformara o padrasto em demônio, na tentiva de revivê-lo. Doeu, e Allen aprendeu as regras do mundo novo. Ele só tinha dez anos. Entrou para a Ordem dos Exorcistas. Agora tinha quinze anos e um fardo pesado demais.

Allen Walker nunca descansou.


	9. Fome de Alívio

Capítulo IX: Skin Bolic

**Fome de Alívio**

Skin Bolic não era religioso, não tinha quem lhe cuidasse e era humilde. Sempre perguntara a razão de tanto sofrimento, de tanta dor e agonia. Não queria ser um Noé, não queria ter as marcas, as chagas profundas na testa. Era imperdoável ser o Noé da Ira.

Desejara alívio.

Naquela cama da igreja nem o padre ou as freiras aliviavam sua dor. Algo o comia vivo por dentro, perfurava suas entranhas e rompia suas veias. Skin enlouquecera pela dor. Fora privado de tudo, inclusive da razão que o fazia levantar a cada manhã. Agora só restara o Noé da Ira e uma fome incontrolável por alívio, saciada pelos doces. Doces.

Skin Bolic estava morto.


	10. Tiky Tac Tiky Tac

Capítulo X: Tiky Mikk/Miranda Lotto

**Tiky Tac Tiky Tac**

Miranda ainda pode ouvir o bater compassado de seu coração, tão igual ao som do relógio que usava como arma. Porém foi quando conheceu Tiky que seu coração descompassou, se encheu de um sentimento desconhecido e eufórico.

Ela jamais se apaixonara.

Nenhum dos exorcistas soube do seu amor secreto, cultivado a cada segundo em que se permitia sonhar com um mundo melhor onde Tiky não era um Noé e ela não era tão incapaz. Mas Miranda não era boa em nada, muito menos em esconder seus segredos.

Então a senhorita me deseja? Ele perguntara certa vez e Miranda não pôde recusar. Crime de traição resultava em morte, se não pela própria inocência – aquela que lhe dava poder, seu relógio – então pela organização secreta que havia na ordem. Porém.

Miranda morrera pelas mãos de Tiky.


	11. O pai que traiu a família

Capítulo XI: Suman Dark

**O pai que traiu a família**

Suman Dark era feliz. Tinha uma linda filha e a esposa mais amável. Nunca superara o fato de ser compatível com o poder e obrigado a servir a ordem, deixando sua família. Gritou, implorou, se indignou e ainda assim foi morar com a ordem. A saudade o matava ainda que o medalhão com a foto de sua filha o consolasse.

Um exorcista a contragosto.

Amaldiçoou o poder ainda que lutasse contra os demônios. Amaldiçoou a ordem por lhe afastar da família ainda que fizesse parte dos exorcistas. Amaldiçoou o Noé que ia lhe matar e implorou por sua vida. Aquele foi o fim. O poder de Suman o devorou até que só restassem lamentações e arrependimentos.

Naquela noite, Jamie sonhou com seu pai dando-lhe adeus.


	12. O Que É Importante

Capítulo XII: Bak Chan/Fou

**O Que É Importante**

Bak nunca fora satisfeito, principalmente após a morte de seu avô. A vida na sede asiática da ordem era sempre agitada, principalmente depois da vinda de Allen Walker. Logo o grisalho ganhou atenção de todos. Pela primeira vez Bak Chan sentiu ciúmes.

Ciúmes de Fou.

Ela nem sequer era humana, era uma guerreira cristalizada e desempenhava muito bem seu papel de guardiã da ordem e treinadora de Walker. Era a herança de seu avô. Nunca a considerara mais do que aliada, no máximo amiga. Até que Fou quase morreu e Allen a salvou.

Bak descobriu o que realmente é importante. Amor.


	13. Agradecimento

Capítulo XIII: Froi Tiedoll/Daisya Barry

**Agradecimento**

Daisya Barry, por mais carrancudo que fosse, era grato ao General Tiedoll por expandir seu mundo. O homem o levara para longe da família, para longe da praia, para longe do mar que debochava de si por não poder atravessá-lo. Froi o compreendeu.

Viajaram sempre juntos.

Froi carregou aquele garoto teimoso por todos os lugares, ensinando-lhe o que sabia. O que o general não previu era que o garoto lhe ensinaria algo incrível. Daisya o ensinara a amar. O ritmo jovem, a respiração ofegante, o cheiro másculo que ele tinha. Era gratidão mútua.

Daisya Barry morreu satisfeito.


	14. Uma Vida, Para Todos

Capítulo XIV: Bookman

**Uma Vida, Para Todos**

Se houvera uma coisa que Bookman fizera questão de esquecer era seu nome. Muito jovem esquecera tudo sobre si para continuar a herança do clã. Ele seria um homem-livro e nada mais. Sua vida não seria mais sua, era o que pensava.

Viveria para os que viriam.

E seus registros seriam lembrados e armazenados pelos futuros Bookmen. Não era pela fama, era pelo futuro. Entretanto, nos muitos dias e fatos que presenciara, o velho Bookman aprendera com um jovem menino que há algo que ele não contaria para o futuro. Em todos os seus anos.

Jamais tivera a quem amar.


	15. A Cor da Nova Era

Capítulo XV: Conde do Milênio

**A Cor da Nova Era**

O Conde do Milênio nunca parava. Os preparativos estavam sempre em andamento. A cada segundo o Conde criava mais demônios, mais e mais, e sorria enquanto os humanos gritavam de puro desespero quando se descobriam enganados.

Sorria porque era lindo.

Naquele momento, o Conde podia ver o tom mais belo que transbordava dos humanos. Agonia, desespero, arrependimento, saudade, tristeza, melancolia. Ele pintaria o futuro com esse tom. Porque era lindo. Era a cor dos olhos de Allen Walker, o destruidor do tempo. Era a cor dos Noés, pobres crianças. Era cinzento.

Uma pena que não fosse pintor.


	16. Aqueles que formavam um

Capítulo XVI: Jasdevi (Jasdero/Devit)

**Aqueles que formavam um**

Jasdero fitou seu gêmeo. Tão diferente. Devit correspondeu. Tão diferente. Gostava dos cabelos sedosos e negros do irmão. Gostava dos cabelos dourados e sedosos do irmão. Pareciam tão diferentes, mas bastou um olhar para que os pensamentos fossem iguais.

Não havia segredos.

Inclinou-se e sem pudor algum beijou o irmão. Foi correspondido. Sabia que iria beijar e seria beijado, era uma pessoa só e um pensamento só. Enlaçou a cintura do gêmeo, aprofundando o beijo e ofegando no prazer único de ter a si mesmo, o corpo do outro.

Aquele era o Noé da União.


	17. Libertação

Capítulo XVII: Lavi Bookman/Kanda Yu

**Libertação**

Lavi abriu a porta sem ser convidado. Estava nu. Kanda se perguntou quem ele pensava que era para invadir assim o seu quarto. A resposta foi o caminhar felino de Lavi em sua direção. Era sedução, Lavi o estava seduzindo enquanto chamava seu nome.

Yu não cederia.

Lavi se deitou sobre Kanda, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Deixa. Yu abraçou relutante o corpo sob si. Deixa ser, Yu. Suspirou pesadamente, se libertando do constrangimento e de seus ideais vencidos, agora não tão tentadores quanto o ruivo que lhe seduzia. Sexo.

Kanda cedeu esta noite.


	18. Prazer Para Saudade

Capítulo XVIII: Komui Lee/ Cross Marian

**Prazer Para Saudade**

Komui sentou pesadamente em sua cadeira. Queria café, café de Lenalee. Doía quando ela não estava ali, quando estava arriscando sua vida na missão que salvaria o mundo. Sentia-se inútil, impotente, fraco. Ele só sabia esperar a volta dela com um sorriso.

Ele só sabia ter saudades.

Cross sentou-se no sofá, ao seu lado. Sorriu-lhe malicioso, um convite capcioso demais. Komui saiu da cadeira e sentou-se no sofá, retribuindo o sorriso. Lenalee não estava ali. Cross o preencheu por completo, o fez gritar, ofegar, rir e gozar.

Cross matava sua saudade.


	19. A voz que clama destruição

Capítulo XIX: Akumas(Demônios)

**A voz que clama destruição**

No começo eram normais, alegres. Mas Deus não parecia gostar disso e os matava, era degradante. A falta de alguém importante trazia dor, lágrimas sobre o caixão. Na maioria das vezes eles culpavam Deus.

Porque Ele permitia isso?

Era nesse momento que o Mestre aparecia com um corpo mágico que abrigaria a alma do morto. Tudo o que precisavam era da voz desesperada, da tristeza e da saudade, um grito mudo de esperança. Então era o fim, o demônio surgia da alma de quem falecera, controlado pelo Mestre. A ordem era destruir, sempre.

A alma de um Akuma é consternada.


	20. O Palhaço que Sangra Caridade

Capítulo XX: Allen Walker

**O Palhaço que Sangra Caridade**

Crown Clown era o apelido dele. Um palhaço de neve, o garoto caloroso. Desde o começo nunca fora afortunado, mas batalhava pela fortuna dos outros. Desde o começo nunca tivera amigos, depois fora presenteado com uma porção deles. E não importava para ele o quão difícil fosse uma batalha, uma guerra inteira.

Desejava a felicidade dos outros.

E que amigos frágeis Deus lhe dera. Mas não acreditava em Deuses, os demônios Allen mesmo mataria, para que estes não matassem humanos. E como doera saber que quem fazia demônios eram humanos, eram os Nóes. Mas Allen tomara uma decisão.

Seu braço esquerdo destruiria demônios, o direito protegeria humanos.


	21. Preto e Vermelho

Capítulo XXI: Conde do Milênio/Allen Walker

**Preto e Vermelho**

Em seus aposentos, o Conde planejava o próximo passo da guerra. Mentira. Ele pensava em Allen Walker, era medo e ansiedade, era expectativa. Tomou em mãos um akuma próximo, quebrando-o com fúria incontida, sorrindo com o sangue vermelho que manchava seus dedos. Imaginou Allen em suas mãos, derretendo em sangue.

Mas ele não seria isso que faria caso tivesse Allen em mãos.

"Boa noite, Conde". Allen vibrava, seu braço esquerdo segurando o Conde, seu braço esquerdo negro. Tinha um sorriso macabro enquanto jogava o Milênio longe, em cima de um akuma imundo qualquer. O garoto se achava tão feio, ele era só uma criança, e era destinado a matar demônios. Repugnante. Mas Walker amava essa vida. Amava seu braço negro.

Allen amava o Conde que estava destruindo.


	22. Ressonância

Capítulo XXII: Road Kamelot/Allen Walker

**Ressonância**

Era vivo, pulsante, vibrante. Era sentimento. Era Road Kamelot brincando de parecer humana. Ela era, mas seu coração era tão frio, tão mórbido... Os olhos azuis perspicazes, a vontade de matar, a voz do Conde em seus ouvidos, sussurrando indecências inegáveis.

Era um sonho da Noé dos Sonhos.

Sonhos reais, sentimento incontrolável. Road rolou os olhos e fitou Lenalee Lee, a exorcista bonequinha da ordem. Vestiu-a pomposamente, o sentimento inundando em seus olhos frios, agora ávidos por algo, mas ela não sabia o quê. Era ansiedade? Agonia? Necessidade?

Road então viu Allen, a solução para seu sentimento oscilante.


	23. Afundando em Lembranças

Capítulo XXIII: Anita/Mahoja

**Afundando em Lembranças**

Anita odiava Akumas. Odiava Cross Marian. Ela tinha apenas quinze anos e era órfã. Imatura, rancorosa, extremamente bela. Vinte anos, agora Anita era amante de Cross Marian e ajudava os Exorcistas a matarem Akumas. Nada que dinheiro e influência não resolviam. Nada em que Mahoja não pudesse ajudar.

Anita era mimada, mascarava o rancor com luxos.

Então Cross desapareceu no mar. Exorcitas surgiram. Todos navegaram procurando Marian. Anita morreu, apenas estava ali por causa do poder de Miranda, o tempo congelado que assegurava sua beleza. Era ali o fim, ela morreria por amor a Cross, numa tentativa de ajudar exorcistas. Em meio à sua vingança a mulher se viu sozinha e sem vida, inútil. Seus marinheiros davam uma última festa. O epitáfio.

O navio afundou e Anita descansou sua vida fútil no fundo do mar.


	24. A contemplação de um sonho

Capítulo XXIV: Komui Lee/Allen Walker

**A contemplação de um sonho**

Quando todos voltarem, Allen, eu vou lhes desejar as boas vindas e dar tapinhas nas costas de vocês. Um abraço em Lenalee. Também vou te dar muita comida, Allen. Lavi vai cair no sono na hora que chegar, e vou precisar de um cobertor em mãos. Os adultos vão se embeber de vinho numa festança. E então vamos todos dormir.

Vamos dormir, Allen.

Temos um corredor dos meus tantos quartos de testes com a inocência. Não haverá ninguém acordado para nos incomodar, esqueceremos a guerra. Eu vou te abraçar e então cairemos na cama, um beijo cúmplice transbordando necessidade e excitação, os corpos quentes e pulsantes. Eu tomarei você para mim profundamente.

Komui acordou com Allen ao seu lado. Não fora um sonho.


	25. A santa que quebrou no altar

Capítulo XXV: Lenalee Lee

**A santa que quebrou no altar**

Suspirou calmamente. Há muito o desespero a vencera, a cansara e agora deixara o vazio. Não sentia paz, mas estava em mergulhada em tranqüilidade. Ergueu o salto quebrado e afiado de sua bota, agora quebrada junto dos seus amigos. Seu mundo quebrado junto com a inocência, junto ao conde que jazia morto e uma guerra sem sentido que acabara.

Lenalee permaneceu imóvel, não havia razão para levantar.

O brilho opaco e avermelhado do salto que tinha em mãos. Era decisivo? Era seu mundo quebrado a chamando, era a traição contra o Deus que morrera junto ao Conde. O desespero voltou arrebatando-a e descendo a ponta do salto em seu pulso, sangue. Uma paz falsa a invadiu. Acolhedora. A dor, a vergonha, a culpa e o deslumbramento na face contorcida de Lenalee Lee. Desabou em agonia, não em arrependimento.

Mas o inferno aguarda aqueles que cometem o maior dos pecados.


	26. Taciturnidade

Capítulo XXVI: Noise Marie

**Taciturnidade**

Marie não usava os olhos para ver o mundo. A audição aguçadíssima nunca deixara a desejar, era uma maneira mais profunda do mundo que ele conhecia. Mas quem ouve demais costuma guardar as palavras para si, como Noise fazia. Provavelmente era a razão de aproveitar muito bem da companhia de Froi Tiedoll. Até que a inocência atraia os demônios do Conde, ameaçando sua tranqüilidade com Froi.

Ele não escutava apenas demônios. A excitação da batalha era estimulante.

Os sons desconexos que se ligavam perfeitamente, suas linhas tilintando numa melodia fatal para akumas. Era emoção sólida em ondas sonoras. Ele não sorria, a expressão concentrada em qualquer ruído, faminto pelas sensações indescritíveis. Eram os ataques, a voz de uma exorcista em pânico e de repente as comemorações barulhentas.

Era o mundo ensurdecedor ecoando em Noise Marie.


	27. A voz que reza por paz

Capítulo XXVII: Lala

**A voz que reza por paz**

E então, ao cantar, o garoto ao seu lado dormiu profundamente. Havia harmonia, algo além do que podia-se ouvir, as ondas perfurando seu corpo enquanto a vida se esvaia pelo ferimento causado por um demônio. Sentimento, e Lala continuava a cantar e a zelar pelo sono de seu humano. Mas Lala era uma boneca, com um mestre.

Seu único humano, o que a aceitara como era.

Porque havia tanto tempo que ela não cantava para um humano. Agora, a canção era livre dos desejos que ela tinha antigamente, desejos mórbidos de se livrar do poder da imortalidade. E Lala continuou sua oração, ecoando pelas ruínas que eram a cova de seu humano, seu amor, o sofrimento se esvaindo com sua voz amável.

Lala quebrou após cantar o réquiem de seu humano. Durara três dias de paz.


	28. Assassinato e o Gosto de um Virgem

Capítulo XXVIII: Tiky Mikk/Eaze

**Assassinato e o Gosto de um Virgem**

Abraçou o garoto com lascívia, o rosto agora contorcido numa expressão perversa. O olhar da criança - esverdeado e tão profundo como uma floresta inexplorada – atiçava o lado mau de Tiky. Menino intocado. Sorriu maldosamente enquanto descia as mãos pelas costas da criança, deslizando a roupa até o chão, alargando o sorriso sádico ao ver o corpo infantil se encolhendo ante a vergonha.

O quão insano os Noés o achariam se soubessem de sua relação com um humano?

Ele não se importava mais, a tentação parecia tão prazerosa. E Tiky era o Noé do prazer. Retirou a máscara que cobria os lábios de Eaze e o beijou, sendo timidamente correspondido. Deitou-se sobre o rapaz, friccionando as peles nuas, tão excitado que lhe doía o baixo-ventre só de pensar no loirinho sob si, gemendo com uma mistura incerta de sentimentos. Tão amável e sensual. Nesse momento Tiky parou.

Seria amor? Já não importava mais, Tiky era um Noé assassino de humanos.


	29. Incubus

Capítulo XXIX: Allen Walker/Kanda Yu

**Incubus**

Ele era o demônio que invadia o quarto de Kanda. Ou seria o contrário? Deitava-se sobre o mais velho, Yu enlaçando seu pescoço com lascívia, abrindo as pernas despudoradamente e se esfregando com lentidão à medida que o calor os envolvia num arrebatamento de prazer e torpor. Tais sensações despiam os garotos e de repente era apenas o tempo parando e assistindo ao espetáculo que se desenrolava indolentemente.

E Kanda Yu sentia a mão demoníaca a lhe acariciar o íntimo.

Penetrava, resfolegava, enfiava-se bem fundo para depois roçar com impaciência. Yu ondulava os quadris, sibilando baixo e urrando alto, necessitado, a mão-demônio de Allen agora lhe explorando sensualmente, tentador e lascivo. Kanda tremia, se contorcia e seguidamente ele gozava, gozava tanto que apenas percebia o Akuma à sua frente, rindo escárnio, os olhos cinzentos carinhosos enquanto chegava ao ápice apenas por causar prazer a Kanda Yu.

Mas seu demônio não ia embora, ele continuava ali, embalando o corpo quente de Yu.


	30. Sobre Raiva

Capítulo XXX: Lavi Bookman

**Sobre Raiva**

Lavi Bookman passou nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos, a cabeça latejando e os olhos brilhando com lágrimas que ele jamais se permitira derramar. Era pura raiva, a impotência lhe consumindo vorazmente a cada palpitar seco de seu coração entristecido. Pois era injusto que Allen não estivesse mais ali.

Lavi cerrou os dentes, de raiva.

Quis se bater, matar todos os akumas do mundo, culpar outro que não a si mesmo e então sumir, desaparecer para não ter que se sentir assim. Não queria. Trancou-se no quarto. Não queria. Respirava ruidosa e dificilmente. Sufocou os gritos raivosos e sentiu a garganta queimar. A cabeça latejando com imagens em cinza. Mas se Allen era o início e a raiva era o desenvolvimento...

Certamente o desfecho era a tristeza desesperadora de Lavi.


	31. Enquanto o Sexo Ruge Mais Alto

Capítulo XXXI: Conde do Milênio/Allen Walker

**Enquanto o Sexo Ruge Mais Alto**

E lá estava Allen Walker imprensando o Conde contra si, era um passo até a queda total. E ambos queriam cair para fugir um do outro. O Milênio o beijava com ódio, e tudo o que havia na sala eram os corpos e o cheiro de sexo. Sexo. Pois a morte estava ao lado deles, gritando, gemendo, rugindo, sem explicação nenhuma. Um pesadelo branco de sêmen.

Aquilo matava Allen, o garoto amor, o palhaço excitado.

Não importava, pois ele rebolava em prazer, o motivo de seu ódio ao seu lado fazendo-o sentir-se bem com um corpo quente esfregando no seu. O quê o outros diriam? Lenalee gritaria e Allen a mandaria calar a boca. Lavi e Kanda fingiriam não ver, e Allen os insultaria pela indiferença, embora soubesse que estariam explodindo em indignação. Sentimentos.

O Milênio morria entre os dedos decididos de Allen, ridículo, em tesão.

Currava o garoto com força, esquecendo sua própria família e a traição. Não duraria mais do que uma noite, e o sexo sempre existiu, quieto em contraste com os gritos de ambos, buscando o sublime prazer e a satisfação de um domínio mútuo num mundo onde não há exorcistas e noés, onde poderiam se matar com ódio. Naquele sonho negro.


End file.
